The Letter
by Cerise Murmur
Summary: Lucious doesn't understand what is coming over his wife...but she writes it all down in a letter to her beloved sister, Bella. Bellatrix/Narcissa mentions of Lucious/Narcissa. Rated K .


**I've been super busy guys, sorry I haven't updated in forever! This is just a short fic to let you know that I haven't fallen off the face of the planet. I'm working on the second chapter of "Chasing Rabbits" and the (6th?) chapter of "Remember Me" so, those will be up shortly. Thanks guys!**

**Reviews are sexy.**

* * *

"Is it possible if maybe for one second you could stop thinking of that bloody sister of yours?" the sharp words bit into Narcissa Malfoy's skin, they hurt for a moment before an icy indifference settled over her.

"And why, Lucious, does it bother you so, are you jealous?" she shot the words back with enough venom to disturb the fair haired infant cradled in her arms.

"Look, you've woken Draco" Lucious chortled with a contemptuous flourish of his slender hand. "And no, I'm not jealous" he added, sharply casting his azure eyes at his stirring son.

"Well than what, may I ask is the problem with me worrying, very rightly so, might I add, about the well being of my sister?" she stood up, careful to not further disturb her son.

"It's constant, Cissy, it's Bella this, Bella that, you have a family, look around you, you have me! You have Draco!" Lucious placed his hand gently on Narcissa's shoulder and she quickly turned so that he couldn't see the tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. He couldn't understand, what her and Bella had, it was more than anything he could give her...it wasn't his fault, it was just the way it was and the way it will always stay.

"I can't help it." she murmured, light enough so that he could barely catch it.

"Why?" he was startled now, holding on to her shoulder to keep her from running away. And, he was quite right, all she desired in that moment was to run away and write to her sister...to her Bella, her lovely Bella.

"Because I love her, she's my sister." she narrowed her eyes and set her jaw, she was determined to say nothing more of the matter, in case she said something that she might regret.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I have to put Draco to bed." she shook her shoulder, ridding it swiftly of Lucious'  
hand. He stared at her retreating back for a full 30 seconds before she disappeared into the bedroom with a flourish of emerald robes and white hair.

Cissy breathed a sigh of hollow relief when she was once again alone. She set Draco carefully down in his crib and kissed the top of his head. "Sweet dreams, my love" she murmured before sitting lightly on the chair next to her own bed.

She stared at the pacrhment sitting on her desk with a mixture of disgust and longing, she reached her hand out once and pulled it back, she sighed, linking her fingers together in her lap. She hated that she needed Bella so, she hated that she had to write her letters to keep from going insane.

She reached for the quill again, this time letting her pale fingers wrap firmly around it. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply before she pulled the parchment towards her and started to write.

_Dear Bella..._

The quill stopped, quite surprising her actually, usually the words spilled out of it. How to start...

_With each passing day my hatred for Lucious intensifies and my love for you grows. I long for the day when I can hold your face in mine and plant kisses on your beautiful lips. My hands ache for yours..._

The quill stopped again, but this time because of the tears now leaking from Cissy's eyes.

_My heart throbs a little more painfully as each second passes and my body doesn't respond to any touch but yours. Lucious can't understand why I talk about you so, and I don't understand how I can spend time talking about anything else. My hands shake as I write this, they shake with tears of longing, of sadness. Whenever you feel the callous cold of the dementors touch, remember that that same cold tighenens around my heart every second you remain there. He's rising, Bella, he's rising again, I know that you feel it, and when he does, __when he does you can return to me, my love, and we can be together always. I will think of you every second until you return, let my thoughts and this letter fill you up with happiness and let it fight off the dementors, I want nothing but good for you._

_Love, Cissy._

She put the quill down, her breathing coming a little easier now. She slowly brought the paper up to her lips and planted a small kiss under her signature, staining the small spot a purple red. It was done, she was empty, at least of her thoughts of that day. She didn't know if Bella could even receive letters, she certainly never got any response, but the act of writing it comforted her so, and it gave her strength to stay with her son and not throw herself at the dementors, begging to be reunited with Bella.

For the cold of the Dementors kiss couldn't compare to the cold place that Bella had left in her heart.


End file.
